Cherries are delicious ne?
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: Izaya can do things with his tongue only a certain blonde gets to see


**Myah my second try at smut! My first try failed horribly so i'm making a second one and hopefully it will be better!**

"If you can do it..." Shinra put a hand on his chin in thought. "If you really can do it" he put his hands together as if praying. "Then you get to do whatever you want to Shizuo!" he shouted happily, scooting away from the blonde as he reached for the doctor. Izaya stared lustfully at Shizuo before popping a cherry in his mouth and chewing around the fruit, leaving the stick in his mouth.

Shinra started to run around the room trying to stay away from Shizuo. A few seconds later they both heard Izaya sultry say, "Done! I told you that I could do it!" they both stared, Shinra with shock and Shizuo in horror, at the knot in the cherry stem on the tip of Izaya's tongue.

"Celty did he really-?" Shinra looked at her as she typed, "Yes! He didn't take it out! He actually made the knot with his tongue!" all three stared in amazement at the informant as he calmly set the stem in the bowl in front of him, stood up, brushed off his trademark jacket, walked up to Shizuo, grabbed his arm and litterally drug him into the next room, slamming the door closed.

Shinra and Celty looked at each other and heard a giant crash in the room the unfortunate bodygaurd was dragged into. "Privacy?" Celty typed up. Shinra shrugged. "We could go to that bar you like..." he smiled as she nodded and slipped on her helmet.

_Back with Izaya and Shizuo..._

Shizuo stared at Izaya in shock from his sprawled position on the bed as the informant crawled up to him between his legs, pulling out his flickblade. "U-uh... I-izaya?" He felt a tug at his shirt and looked down at the blade pulling at a button. "Take it off..." he heard in the demanding voice that only he was privileged to hear. He held back a moan as Izaya rubbed his apendage with his knee. "Hurry up..." Izaya said, pretending to sound irritated. He watched as Shizuo slowly unbottoned his shirt and shrugged it off. _My god... That body... What I wouldn't give to see it bleeding! _Izaya lightly pressed the tip of the blade into Shizuo's abdomen, not hard enough to make it bleed but hard enough to leave a mark. He smirked as Shizuo groaned, arching his back slightly. "Izaya... What are you doing?" Shizuo asked, struggling a glare at the informant as he slowly drew the blade up, digging it a tiny bit deeper and leaving a small trail of blood.

"Shinra said that i could do whatever i wanted right? So i'm going to tease you before I let you fuck me..." He mumbled, dragging a finger along the wound and collecting the blood. "And you taste good so I figured 'why not use both...?'" He licked the blood from his fingers, almost moaning at the sweet taste. Shizuo groaned at the look of pure ecstasy on Izaya's face. Izaya bent down and licked at the blood begginning to roll down Shizuo's side.

He threw the blade to the side and took off his jacket, tossing it on the bedside table. He licked up Shizuo's chest and earned a barely noticable moan as he licked one of his nipples and rubbed his cock through his jeans. "Nn... Iza... No t-teasing, please...!" he 'tsked' and rolled the hard nub between his teeth, unbuttoning and zipping Shizuo's jeans. "But it's so cute to see you squirm!" he said cheerfully. "Dammit... Don't call me cute... Ahh!" He gripped the bedsheets as Izaya slowly stroked his member and nipped his nipple.

"Izay-ahhh!" Izaya licked down his chest and kissed the tip of his cock. "Mmm Shizu-chan... How long can you last i wonder...?" he mumbled to himself before licking the underside of his dick, earning a groan from deep in Shizuo's chest. "I-Iza -Ahh-ya...!" he smirked at the squirming blonde bending to his every will just by simply giving him a small blowjob.

"if you move too much, i can't get near as much pleasure in..." Izaya mumbled, breathing on the exposed skin. "Izaya... Just hurry up..." he grinned and shook his head. "mmm... I don't wanna..." he laughed at the anger that struck across Shizuo's face. "I don't get any fun if you're getting all the attention...!" Shizuo blinked at his statement but got the hidden meaning behind it. He grabbed Izaya's waist and flipped him over onto his back, running a hand up his stomach and taking off his shirt. "You don't know how long i've had to hold back because of you..." he mumbled into Izaya's neck. "Is that so, my Shizuzu...?" he smirked as Shizuo grimaced at the nickname.

"Must you use that childish nickname?" He asked, kissing down the ravens neck. "Iza-myah..." he chuckled at Izaya's reaction and rubbed at his erection, receiving a moan. He kissed and nipped down his chest, lingering on his nipples for a few seconds.

"Mm... Shizu-chan..." "Yes Iza-chan...?" He smirked at the look on his face. _He's so cute sometimes... _He licked down his stomach and unfastened his belt and jeans, pulling them off. He rubbed Izaya through his boxers and relished the mewl he got in response. "So tell me..." he grabbed and kneaded Izaya's ass with one hand, "How bad do you want it, Izaya...?"

Izaya moaned at the feel of Shizuo's hand on his ass but wanted, no. Needed more. "Shizu-chan. We haven't fucked in a month, want isn't the word. NEED is most appropriate... Wouldn't you agree?" He wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist and pulled him closer. Shizuo groaned at the feel of their erections pressing against each other and almost came on the spot.

_Why had it been so long again? oh... The work he had to do..._ He looked down at the informant. "It's your fault though... If you didn't have so much work, we wouldn't be in Shinra's apartment..." Izaya looked at him apologeticly. "I didn't think my work would take so long... Honestly..." he shrugged and looked at the broken vase. "If we didn't keep hiding it from them, Celty wouldn't get mad at us every time i had to break things when we're here alone..." Izaya shrugged. "they'd never beleive it anyways..." Shizuo nodded. "Putting that aside, where were we..." Izaya smirked. "I think you were about to fuck me?" Shizuo ran a finger teasingly down Izaya's leg and rubbed the inside of his thigh. "Something like that..."

He pulled at the black boxers untill they were slipped completely off of Izaya's legs, exposing him. Shizuo put three fingers on his lips and simply said, "if you don't know what to do, then I won't bother preparing you." Izaya took in the digits and statred sucking on them, using his skillfull tongue to coat them with saliva. When Shizuo seemed they were ready, he pulled them out and rubbed his ass, circling around the twitching hole before shoving his middle finger in carefully.

"Ahh Shizu-chan, i'm used to you already... You have to- Ahhh!" he arched his back as Shizuo inserted a second finger and slowly started massaging the ring of muscles, tauntingly pulling out and slowly pushing back in. "Like you said, it's been a month so I was just being safe..." Izaya really couldn't blame him. It was a bit painfull at first, but just as he did all the other times, he got used to it and it melded away into pleasure and bliss.

"Haah... Sh-shizu-ch- Ahh- an" Shizuo groaned at the moans from Izaya and pulled out. Izaya whined at the removal of the fingers but gasped as they were replaced by something much larger. He bit his bottom lip as Shizuo pushed in to the hilt and waited for him to get adjusted.

"Move." He smiled at what was more of a demand than anything and slowly pulled out to the tip and pushed back in. He tried as best he could to not slam into Izaya when he felt the soft velvet walls that squeezed him so lovingly. He heard the silent moans pour from Izaya's lips as his pace became rythmic.

Izaya could barely keep himself from pushing back onto Shizuo's hips when he pulled out realizing that it had been far too long since he had been fucked by the only person that knew more about him than any human would ever no matter how much he claimed to have loved them. He moaned loudly when his prostate was hit, leaving white hot pleasure in his eyes. "Haah! Sh- Ahh- Shizu-chan- Ahh! Fu-fuck!" he dug into Shizuo's shoulders when he came, leaving a sticky mess between their heaving chests. The last ounce of Shizuo's willpower broke and he slammed down into Izaya roughly, but not enough to hurt him, and quickly pulled out, starting a new and fast pace.

"Sh-shi- Ahh! Shizu-ch- Ahhan!" He groaned Izaya's name when he finally reached his climax and collasped on top of the raven tressed informant, out of breath. Izaya carefully pushed the brute off and slipped his boxers back on. "I'm taking a shower to clean off... You wanna help me...?" he said, turning around and winking at Shizuo. He chuckled as the blonde blushed lightly and got up, his own boxers on. "sure... It's less water wasted right?" they both shrugged and walked into Shinra's bathroom, already working at getting each other hard again.

**Ahh... The sweet painfull love and irony... Shinra and Celty already new and they tried to hide it anyway... My original had Celty accidently walking in on them in the shower but i'm just now wrapping it up at 12:54 in the morning... And yes i'm so OCD that i have to put the exact time. Oh and that's Arkansas time BTW. Idk what that is... Central time right? **

**~chaio! Your loving kerusso-chan!**


End file.
